


The Vision

by usethehorseluke



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: One Shot, Post The Last Jedi, basically how I'd imagine and epilogue to the whole trilogy, or maybe just the ending scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usethehorseluke/pseuds/usethehorseluke
Summary: Thank you for reading! This is just a short one shot I had in mind-of how I imagine Rey's Vision of Ben's future, and my version of a happy ending <3





	The Vision

Not normally one for sleeping in, Rey squinted as she felt the sun wake her out of her slumber. She groaned as she turned on her back, _why was she so sore?_

 _Oh._ she blushed, realizing why. She quickly looked over to her left, but, he must have already left for the training fields. 

She sighed, pulling herself out of bed, and slightly stumbling over to her dresser. Once she was dressed in her grey-clad attire, she hopped out of her bright, sunny room and down the hallways on out of the old fortress. 

She smiled as she felt the cool misty air, and briskly paced to where she knew they would all be.

Their academy sat on a high hill in the midst of a large plain, but with valleys and mountain ranges surrounding them on every side. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to the sight of so much greenery, although they’d only just begun this new order, she had a feeling she’d always feel this way, this peaceful, as she walked around this world.

Finally, she spotted them all on a grassy meadow, where the sparse trees of the hill seemed to break apart for a perfect view of the valley below them. Well, the padawans were certainly going to be cheeky today-their own master being late to their first official lesson.

And as she was just entering the meadow, she froze, her breath breaking, her heart hammering–as she watched the sight in front of her.

There he was, sitting in his grey and black robes, cross legged on the perch of the hill, with the padawans following suit. Suddenly, small rocks, that spread out all around them, were lifted just slightly into the air, before them falling back down softly.

The padawans all looked around each other excitedly, but Ben’s ancient stare kept their burstful energy at bay.

“This will be your training this week.” His soft yet booming voice echoed across the lawn to all of them. “Everyday we will focus both on controlling the rocks, and reaching out with your feelings into the force. There will be no reason to be afraid,” He paused, nodding head towards Rey, where she still stood frozen in place “We will guide you as you feel both the dark and light around you.” 

His eyes darted back to hers, their warmth colliding with her as she remembered to breathe. 

The class turned to face her, one of the girls in the back crying out excitedly for her. 

“Yes, yes, I’m here,” She looked all around at their grins, “I know, not a great first impression.”

“I’ve known worse,” He quietly replied to her as he stood up beside her. There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, although his lips barely quivered into a smile. She smirked as she glanced back over to him, recalling the first time she had met him, which had seemed like lifetimes ago.

“Everyone take a quick break, we’ll return to this in a moment.” He called out to them dismissively. 

There were mixed groans and excited jumps, as they mingled with each other, not paying attention to their masters huddling closer together.

“Didn’t think of waking me up?” She arched a brow at him.

“I thought you needed your rest.” He couldn’t help the smirk that escaped him.

A corner of her lips turned upwards as she grew slightly red, but then she went back to looking over at the young padawans. 

He eyed Rey. She had looked…shocked? As she had appeared out of the forest, and now that he was close to her, he could feel her practically shaking through the bond. He leaned over her, his eyes searching hers, but she seemed to be looking off into a different time.

“Rey?” He asked softly.

She blinked, her eyes drifting back to his. Oh how she could melt into him anytime he said her name. He reached his hand out to her face, gently brushing a hair out of her eye. She closed her eyes, reaching her hand up to his, locking his hand to her cheek. He leaned his head down closer to hers. 

“You looked like you had seen a ghost when you first got here, is everything okay?” He inquired, reaching out to try to feel her, waiting for her to reach back.

She nodded, opening her eyes. Moisture had started to cloud her vision, and she attempted to blink it away-but he caught it with his finger. His eyes slightly quivered, but she continued before he could ask again.

“What I saw, when we first touched hands…” She looked up into him, her eyes dancing between his, “It finally came true.” She swallowed, a wide smile and small laugh escaping her. 

He cocked his head slighty, but then he understood as he glanced at the padawans surrounding them. She saw this. She saw them, _him_ , training a new jedi generation. He turned back to her-and before he could respond, her lips were on his, and he gave in to them as he held her tightly in his embrace. He felt her through the bond, practically melting into him, and thanked the force for creating this; he thanked the force for leading him to her, to leading him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a short one shot I had in mind-of how I imagine Rey's Vision of Ben's future, and my version of a happy ending <3


End file.
